


Uploaded 18 Minutes Ago

by lilyhearted



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Youtubers, M/M, Social Media, YouTuber Alec Lightwood, YouTuber Magnus Bane, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyhearted/pseuds/lilyhearted
Summary: Everyone knows that youtubers AlecLightwood and MagnificentBane are the cutest couple on the internet.Viewers got to watch their relationship develop through their online videos.But what about those viewers that are just learning about #Malec? Or what if there's a video you missed along the way?Good news! User malec4ever has created a playlist of all the videos that document the development of Malec into the adorable youtube power couple we know and love.





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I promise that the next chapter of Certain as the Sun is coming soon! But I had another little idea for a fic, and the first chapter takes place during Coming Out Day, which is today! I hope all of you have a safe and happy day and celebrate being yourselves. 
> 
> Anyway, so this was basically just a brainchild because I love youtube AU's and particularly Malec youtube AU's, but I had an idea about writing a fic entirely about the videos that they post. Then the idea that you could revisit videos and watch the progression of two people falling in love.  
> Each chapter will be a different video and the chapter title is the title of the video. The chapters are fairly short, so I should be able to get them out pretty quickly, though Certain as the Sun is definitely my priority at the moment.

AlecLightwood uploaded One Year Ago  
_The screen is a blur before finally sliding into the right focus, a pair of hazel eyes entirely too close to the lens of the camera until the man leans back. The bright smile on his lips is sweet and infectious. His pale skin stands out with the help of good lighting and the dark background of what looks to be his bedroom. His hands rest on the desk in front of him and he fidgets almost absently with the sleeves of his black sweater. There’s a hole along the neckline._

_“Hey guys! It’s Alec again. I know a lot of you are wondering about how the archery tournament went last weekend, and I promise I have a lot of great footage coming your way. I’m in the process of editing it all together and I’m going to try and have it out by next Friday. Though if any of you saw Izzy’s Instagram you probably already know how I did” He reaches up to rub a hand along the back of his neck, eyes drifting down to the desk._

_Lifting them again, he schools his expression into something a little more serious. “You can probably tell from the title, this video is going to be a little different. As many of you probably know, today is National Coming Out Day. For those of you who don’t know, National Coming Out Day is to celebrate coming out as LGTBQ. I’ve never really hidden my sexuality from you guys, if you saw the Game of Thrones reviews with my sister I’ve made my opinions on Robb Stark pretty clear, but I haven’t really made a video specifically to address it either. So, for those of you who don’t know, I’m gay.” Alec pulls at the sleeves of his sweater and the desk chair he’s sitting in creaks as he shifts his weight._

_“This isn’t meant to be a coming out video to you guys, I think most of you already knew. But I know that there are probably a few of my subscribers out there that are thinking about coming out to your friends and family today, and I thought I could share some of my coming out experiences. I’ve had some really great experiences and some not so great ones, but in the end, I haven’t ever regretted telling anyone.”_

_There’s a cut in of a picture of a boy and girl, one of them is clearly Alec wearing a graduation cap and gown. The girl looks about sixteen and has her arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, both of them smiling at the camera. The camera cuts back to Alec sitting at his desk._

_“Let’s start with Izzy. If you’re new here or have managed to miss the hundreds of videos we’ve done together, Isabelle or IzzySays on YouTube is my sister. I came out to her when I was eighteen. I’d just graduated high school and I was thinking that college could be a new start for me. So, I had to start with telling someone. Iz was probably the best person to tell, she just hugged me and told me she was proud of me. That’s probably the best response you’re going to get from someone when you come out.”_

_The video cuts to a picture of Alec facing off against another boy with blond hair. They both have their fists up, but both of them are grinning wide. Then back to Alec who has a fond smile on his lips._

_“I told my brother Jace, workitoutwayland, after I told Izzy. His response was, and I quote ‘Dude, I know’. According to him I’m not very subtle in checking guys out. He thought it was just common knowledge that I was into guys and on the down low until I could get out of the house. Jace didn’t have a problem with me being gay at all.”_

_Another picture comes up on the screen, one of those cheesy posed photos that people take at prom. Alec is dressed in a black tuxedo with a royal blue tie that matches his blonde date’s dress. Alec looks decidedly less comfortable as the video cuts back to him, fidgeting slightly. Finally, he sighs audibly and begins to talk._

_“The next one was a lot harder to do, and everyone’s not going to have this experience. But I was really far into the closet in high school, enough that I was in a pretty serious relationship with a girl. We were still together when we graduated and my parents kept hinting about the two of us getting married. Finally, I went over to her house and told her I was gay. It was hard, it was really hard. I love Lydia, she’s one of the best people I’ve ever met, I had been deceiving her for years. She was really great about the whole thing, said it explained a lot of things about our relationship, why we were never really intimate. We’re still friends by the way, we have dinner about once a month.”_

_The next picture that comes up is a family picture, Jace, Izzy and another much younger boy sat on a bench in front of Alec and who must be their parents._

_“While coming out to Lydia was hard, it was nothing like coming out to my parents. They’d made their opinions pretty clear in the past about what they thought about people who were LGBTQ.” Alec looks solemn as he addressed the camera. “But I guess I was hoping that it would be different if it were their son. I came out to them after my first year of college, two years ago. It didn’t go well. There was a lot of yelling, and I was really glad I had Izzy and Jace on my side. That’s one piece of advice I can give you, have a support system of people who love and accept you if you are coming out to someone you’re not sure will. Someone who can come get you if you need to get out of there, or even just someone who you can call afterwards. My parents disowned me. I had to figure out a lot of things from there, mainly how I was going to be paying for tuition and living expenses. But I got through it, with help from friends and my siblings and then I started this channel. So, all of you out there helped too.”_

_Smiling faintly, Alec sits up a little straighter in his chair, scooting himself closer to the desk, “I think that’s all I’m going to share for now. I just wanted to share with you guys a bit of my personal experience with coming out. It’s going to be different for everyone, people are all different and unique and complicated. But being honest with yourself is the most important and finding people afterward that accept and support you is amazing. So happy Coming Out Day everyone and good luck to those of you who are thinking about coming out today!” Alec reaches to the side and produces a little rainbow flag from somewhere off screen._

_“That’s all for today. I’ll try to have the competition video up soon. Like, subscribe and let me know what you thought in the comments. Bye!” The last view is of Alec leaning in and reaching up to press the end button on the camera._

**IzzySays:** I’m so proud of you, big brother!  
**workitoutwayland:** In my defense, Alec is super obvious about checking out guys.  
**archwood3:** Alec is hands down the cutest person ever  
**jokebox76:** wait ur gay?  
**TiffanySlays:** thank you so much for this I told my best friend today  
**Lightwoodofmylife:** Wow, your parents are awful.


	2. Bi Pride Makeup Tutorial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a second chapter for this! Honestly I'm not to sure about this chapter because I'm not sure how well describing a makeup tutorial comes across?  
> But it starts the first, kind of, interaction between Magnus and Alec.

MagnificentBane Uploaded One Year Ago  
_The screen begins black, but slowly old-fashioned styled text in purple starts appearing on the screen like it’s being written, ‘MagnificentBane’. A few more stylistic curls are added to the corner before the screen changes._

_Instead a camera is now focused on a young man, with gorgeous caramel skin and warm brown eyes. His black hair is styled upwards, and a few purple streaks stand out among the strands. He’s already smiling at the camera, charismatic and personable even when he’s talking to a lens. The background looks like a bedroom, with a large four poster bed behind him. He’s perched at some kind of vanity counter, with various makeup products taking up the space at the bottom of the screen near the man’s elbows.  
“Hello my darlings, it’s Magnus back with another makeup tutorial. Did you like the new intro screen? My dear friend Raphael finally got around to making me one. And before you grumble at me, I know you do actually have a day job and don’t have the time to indulge my whims. I’ve put his info down in the descriptions if any of you out there would like to help keep Raphael in business” Magnus winked at the camera. _

_“I really wanted to have this video out a couple days ago to coincide with Coming Out Day, but I was out of town at an academic conference and couldn’t get this video filmed in time. The unfortunate side effect of being a brilliant graduate student. I hope you all won’t mind that this is a couple days late” Magnus tilted his head a little, and the silver cuff around his ear caught the light._

_“But back to the makeup tutorial, I know that’s what most of you are here for. As many of you know, I am a proud bisexual man. So, I wanted to play around with makeup inspired by the bisexual flag” Magnus leaned back a little so the camera could fully see the ‘Not Shy About Being Bi’ shirt written out in pink, purple and blue._

_“To get started, you’re going to want to apply your foundation, concealer, and fill in your eyebrows as normal” Magnus leans forward, no longer looking at the camera, but what is probably a mirror off screen. He pumps foundation onto the back of his hand and dabs it with a bright pink blender before gently tapping it into his skin. The many rings on his fingers catch the light as his hands move. “I’m going with light coverage today because my skin is pretty clear, but use as much coverage as you feel comfortable with”_

_He gently smears concealer underneath his eyes and a few other places in seemingly random dots. If there were any blemishes there, the camera couldn’t pick them up. He blends them out delicately, being sure to be gentle with the skin under his eyes. Then Magnus picks up a dark brow pencil, leaning closer to the camera and assumedly the mirror as he carefully pencils in his brows._

_“Alright, now that we have the base down, we’re going to go over everything with a loose translucent powder. I’m not planning on doing any contouring today, you’re certainly welcome to take that step, but I was going for something a little brighter” Magnus explained, screwing the lid off a large pot of powder and using a large fluffy brush to apply it._

_“I’m going to start in on the eyes. I’ll be using this Morphe Glam Palette, since it has all the shades I’m going to be needing for this. But if you don’t have this particular palette, you’re going to need a light pink, a mid-toned purple, and a darker royal blue. Start with pink in the inner corner of the eye” Magnus selects a brush from the cup and swipes it through the pink shade, before beginning to apply it near the inner corner, blending it toward the center, he does the other eye, tilting his head back and forth to make sure it’s even._

_“Then add the purple shade across the lid, blending it with the pink and taking it all the way to the outer corner of your eye” Magnus switches to the purple, blending it perfectly across his lid, “Finally, take the blue eyeshadow and blend it into the outer corner and crease of your eye.” He puts his brush in the blue and adds it to the outer corners of his eye._

_“From there it’s just eyeliner and mascara, I’m going for a gel liner, with just a small flick. I really want the blue to be the one taking the curtain calls” Magnus selects a thinner brush and dips it into a small black pot, adding a thin line of black and a small cat-eye to both eyes. Then he reaches for the mascara, coating his lashes._

_Grinning again, Magnus glances back to the camera before picking something else up, holding the small disk-shaped object up to the camera, “Now, we get to the real star of this show. Catarina, or CatKnowsBest, recommended this to me a while ago and I’ve been waiting for this tutorial to properly show it off.”_

_Magnus swipes his fingers through the packed makeup in the tin and then rubs them over the back of his hand, “This is a color shifting highlighter. Do you see how it changes from blue to purple?” He twisted his hand back and forth so the camera could pick up on how the shimmering powder shifted. Picking up another brush, he ran it over the tin enough to pick up color before swiping it across his cheekbones, down his nose, across his cupid’s bow. “I’m going to add some to the center of my lid as well” Magnus blended the highlighter into the purple shadow._

_“To finish it everything off, I’ve got a pink lipstick. I was very tempted to just blend out the bisexual flag on my lips, but I also wanted to keep it a little subtler for those of you who want to wear your pride to work or class.” Magnus winked at the camera again, “Of course, nothing I do is subtle but everyone can’t be me.” Then he was facing the mirror so he could first line his lips, then carefully apply the pink lipstick._

_After taking one last look in the mirror, Magnus turned back to the camera with a smile. “Well that’s the completed look. I hope you found this tutorial helpful and I’m looking forward to all of you tagging me if you try it out. Make your pride visible, since many people out there don’t believe we exist” Magnus pink lips pulled into a smirk, “I’ve put all the product details down in the description.” Magnus tilts his head again so that the highlighter on his cheeks catches the light and shifts color._

_“Again, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to have this out a few days ago, I hope everyone had a safe and happy Coming Out Day. On that note, I wanted to give a special shout out to youtubers QueenAline and AlecLightwood, it’s really wonderful to see people in the youtube community brave enough to share coming out experiences. Both of them have large audiences and a lot would shy away from sharing something so personal” He leans back a little._

_“Well, that’s it for this video, please like, share and subscribe. I’ll see all of you in my next video!” Magnus does a fluid hand motion and the screen fades to black, to be replaced with Magnus’ social media details in the same purple text as the intro._

**RaphaelSantiago:** You should stop.  
**kissingamy:** I’m so excited to try this out for my date tonight.  
**JordanBane:** bi pride!!!  
**jokebox76** didn’t IzzySays already do this tutorial?

> **IzzySays:** I did something similar, but what’s wrong with more bisexual pride looks? Besides, that highlighter is gorgeous and I’m going to have to get ten. Magnus looks gorgeous. 

**QueenAline:** Thanks for the shout out! My girlfriend watches your videos religiously.  
 **AlecLightwood:** Thank you. Though really, you’re much braver than I am about this kind of stuff. 


	3. Vlogoween Day 20: Costume Shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a third installment for this fic! This time it's a vlog courtesy of Izzy!  
> I hope you all like it!  
> Oh and there's a thing at the end, so if you want to actually vote for which costume Alec is going to wear, I'll take it into consideration!

IzzySays Uploaded One Year Ago   
_The video opens with a blue background and an animated figure from the waist up with long dark hair and big brown eyes. The woman has on a black tank top and has spiraling tattoos across her arms. The little animated figure blows a kiss at the screen and winks as the words ‘IzzySays’ appear over her head. There’s a cute little tune placed over the video._

_The screen abruptly changes to a handheld camera facing a woman that looks very similar to her animated version. She has a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her long dark hair which is curled perfectly at the ends. She’s wearing a low cut bright blue top and a leather jacket with half sleeves. Her makeup is perfectly done, with a pop of a red lip. The background behind her is a city street, and the camera bounces a little as she walks. There’s a faint sound of clicking heels._

_“Hello my beautiful subscribers! I’m back with another day of Vlogoween, which means a video every day in October. It’s day 20, and we’ve got something very special planned today. Why don’t you tell them what we’re doing today big brother?” The camera tilts so that it’s facing the tall man beside her, Alec, who looks like he’d rather be anywhere else. He’s also wearing a leather jacket over a black t-shirt._

_“Do we really have to do this, Iz?” He rolls his eyes, but eventually complies, “We’re going shopping for Halloween costumes.”_

_The camera swings back down to focus on the woman. “That’s right. Now I know what some of my more faithful viewers will be thinking, ‘Isabelle Lightwood? Leaving her Halloween costume to the last minute?’. And I can assure all of you that I’ve had my costume planned for months. Alec on the other hand has no idea what he’s going to wear.”_

_“I just don’t see why I have to dress up” The disembodied voice of Alec grumbles._

_“Alec, you can’t go to a Halloween party without a costume” Izzy rolls her eyes this time, the elbow of her free arm striking outwards to hit the arm just in frame beside her._

_“Can we at least stop and get coffee first?” Alec’s voice sighs._

_“If it will make you less grumpy, then yes” Isabelle grins at her brother._

_The video cuts to a montage of short clips with music over them, a few shots of the street as they’re walking, and Alec talking while gesturing with his hands, finally a shot of an old-fashioned brick building, the next shot a closeup on the sign reading ‘Downworld Coffee’, then a panning shot of the expansive front windows. A young woman at one of the front tables looks up from a sketchbook and catches sight of the camera, looking confused for a moment before she starts waiting._

_The next shot is the camera pointed at Isabelle now sitting in one of those front window seats with the sounds of the café in the background._

_“So, I’ve sent Alec off to get the coffee, but you’ll never guess who we ran into. Or maybe you will because I probably included the adorable shot I got of her waving to us” Isabelle grins and spins the camera around so now it’s facing a girl with long red hair tumbling down her shoulders, “Everyone say hello to my beautiful friend Clary Fray. She also has a youtube channel called FrayedArt where she shows off her amazing work. I think you’ve been in a few videos of mine?”_

_Clary smiles, rolling her pencil beneath her fingertips, “A while ago, I think the last one was in June? We did the Oreo thing.”_

_In the space above Clary’s head, the camera is at the perfect angle to get a shot of the counter. While Clary’s talking, two tall men bump into each other each carrying two to-go cups. The figure in black leather immediately backs up, his head ducking as he presumably apologizes. The other man is wearing a dark jacket, but there looks to be shiny chains draped across the shoulders, he simply smiles at the other man and the camera catches the minute shake of his head to brush off the apology._

_If you pause the video, and really zoom in, you might say with some confidence that the two are Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane._

_“Right! Guessing the oreo flavors!” Isabelle’s delighted voice comes from behind the camera, “What are you up to today?”_

_“Well, I have to edit a video later but Magnus really needed to get out of his apartment because his paper is driving him crazy. This place is pretty close to where he lives” Clary explained, picking up her pencil and twirling it between her fingers._

_There’s a short intake of breath like Izzy was about to say something else, but then two cups of coffee are descending into the screen and set down on the table._

_The camera wobbles as it’s picked up and angled so there’s a better view of the newcomers, Alec and Magnus are standing side by side, both have coffee cups in their hands. Alec’s cheeks look faintly flushed._

_“You’re MagnificentBane!” Isabelle’s voice is delighted behind the camera._

_One of Magnus’ perfect eyebrows arches and an amused smirk curls at his lips, “And you’re IzzySays.”_

_“I’m such a huge fan, I watch your makeup videos all the time” The camera shakes a little._

_Magnus laughs softly, “I could say the same about you. That Halloween look you posted a few days ago was goregeous.”_

_“Oh!” The camera shakes more as it’s suddenly hoisted upwards, “I’m in your seat.”_

_“You and Alec are welcome to join us if you want to Iz” Clary’s voice comes from off screen._

_“No, actually we should be going before Alec tries to make a run for it. I’m making him try on Halloween costumes.” The camera spins so it’s facing the table, where Clary and Magnus are now sitting._

_“That should be fun, good luck Alexander” Magnus winks, presumably in Alec’s direction._

_“We’ll have to get together some other time. Bye Clary! Bye Magnus!” Izzy’s hand reaches down to grab her coffee._

_Music plays again as the footage of them walking out of the coffee shop and down the street and into another shop is sped up._

_It cuts to another shot of the camera facing Izzy standing between two racks of costumes, a bright smile on her face, “Okay, time to make Alec try on some costumes!”_

_It’s another montage of footage, a distance away from a doorway with a long curtain pulled in front of it. In each clip, Alec steps out from behind it in different costumes. The first is a vampire costume with a dramatic stand up collar, which Alec definitely does not look amused to be in. The second is a clown costume that Alec takes a step out in and then abruptly turns on heel back into the dressing room. The third is a Robin hood costume that has Alec in a green tunic and brown pants, with a green cap. Alec looks somewhat less disgruntled, but reaches up several times to adjust the pointed hat. The fourth is a black cat onsie that Alec just shrugs his shoulders at. The fifth is clearly not Alec’s idea as he uncomfortably shuffled out in a toga, arms and part of his chest on display and a wreath of laurels in his dark hair._

_The video moves to a shot of Alec and Izzy sitting on a couch with the racks of clothing behind them, their dark heads bent together to fit in the frame._

_“Since Alec is being a stick in the mud and refusing to try anything else on, that was the end of our impromptu fashion show” Izzy sighs while Alec rolls his eyes beside her, “We can’t decide which one Alec should wear, so I’ve executively decided that my subscribers should be the ones to decide. We’re going to buy three of them, and you guys can pick which one he’s going to wear by voting in the comments. What are their options, Alec?”_

_“Vampire, Robin Hood, and the cat” He sighs._

_Izzy lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “He wouldn’t let me include the toga.” She winks at the camera._

_“I’m not going to wear a toga, Iz” Alec frowns._

_“I know big brother” Izzy reaches over to pat his arm. “Anyway, that’s going to be it for today’s vlog. I’ll see you all tomorrow for the next part of Vlogoween! Vote down in the comments for your favorite costume and be sure to like and subscribe!”_

_The video switches to a page with all of Izzy’s social media accounts as well as a link to the previous video in the Vlogoween series as well as a link to the next video._

**MagnificentBane:** It was lovely to meet you both! We should get together sometime, maybe work on something.

> **MsMagnus:** omg omg yes. Ur my favorite youtubers.

**Lightwoodofmylife:** Thank you for putting Alec in the toga *-*  
 **kissingamy:** You are so beautiful.  
 **DoitforIsabelle:** Seriously how do you get your lipstick so perfect? 


	4. THE DEVIL LIKES TO PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Sorry this one took so long, but I was going for the day after Halloween.   
> This video is actually one of Jace's, though it definitely features some cute Malec.   
> I promise the next video will actually be from Magnus or Alec.

workitoutwayland Uploaded 11 Months Ago

_The video opens with a little montage of footage, clips of a street, of a blond man working out in a gym, the same man smiling at the camera, throwing knives at a target, drinking a questionable looking smoothie. Then the screen goes black before text appears with a smacking sound, ‘workitoutwayland’ in stylized, almost sports team like, text._

_Then the screen is filled with the same blond man. His hair, long on top, is pushed back and held by a pair of red glittery devil horns on a headband. Dual colored blue and brown eyes stare at the camera. The screen is on him just from the tops of his shoulders up, but he appears to be wearing a red leather jacket and a black t-shirt. A red pitchfork is hovering just to his left, like it’s being held in the hand that’s not stabilizing the camera. It looks like he’s standing in some kind of apartment hallway, the lighting is dim._

_“What’s up everyone! It’s Halloween, and you know what that means…” There’s a pause, “Exactly right, costumes and partying hard enough to need the Jace Wayland hangover cure in the morning.” Jace grins._

_“I’m at Simon’s party tonight, so there’s going to be a ton of cameras, since he probably knows everyone in the city with a youtube channel. But I’m going to try and film some of the party for you. At least I’m going to try and get everyone’s costumes. I, if you haven’t already guessed, am a dashing devil” Jace winks at the camera, then tilting it downward so it can get a view of his black jeans and red lace up boots._

_After that the clip switches to the camera pointing at a front door. The time is doubled as the door opens to reveal a man with brown, slightly curling hair and a wide grin. He’s dressed like Han Solo, down to the fake blaster on his hip. But the camera moves past him and into the apartment, which is dimmed lights and a lot of bodies packed into a small space. It spins around the space for a moment, weaving in and out of the crowd._

_The video switches again, this time the camera is turned around on Jace again, but he’s standing next to Isabelle, who has silver snakes clipped into her hair, there’s a scale like detail along her cheekbones in shimmering silver and she’s wearing white fabric draped over one shoulder._

_“What are you supposed to be?” Jace grins into the camera._

_“Can’t you tell? I’m Medusa, beautiful and has the ability to turn men to stone.” Isabelle, reaches up to adjust one of the clips in her hair._

_“I don’t know if I’d say beautiful, she did have snakes on her head”_

_“Some theories think Athena did it to protect her from assholes who would take advantage of her.” Isabelle pointed out._

_The clip ends there and starts up another, the camera weaving through the crowd again. Jace’s voice can be heard over the top of the camera, calling out “Clary!” In front of the camera is a red-head dressed all in white, with a golden circlet resting in her hair and feathery wings on bands of elastic over her shoulders. The camera swings around as Jace captures Clary’s attention, to encapsulate the both of them in the frame._

_“We match! You’d think we planned this” Jace grins gleefully while Clary looks up at him suspiciously._

_“You asked Izzy what I was dressing up as, didn’t you?” She narrows her eyes on him._

_“No, pure coincidence, I swear.” Jace held his free hand up, somewhere along the way he’d lost his pitchfork._

_“Fine, but I’ve got my eyes on you Wayland” It’s not said very seriously, going by the little smile that’s teasing at Clary’s lips._

_“Exactly where I want them to be” Jace preens, and his eyes aren’t on the camera but on Clary._

_“Does your ego have a costume too? It’s big enough for one by now” Clary laughs, leaning into Jace’s side._

_The clip cuts out and starts into more of a montage of party clips. Simon and Izzy laughing over drinks, Clary helping to adjust some of Izzy’s clip in snakes, Simon dramatically pulling his blaster while a girl with curly hair rolls her eyes, a couple of girls sitting on the couch, the blond perched in the lap of the other with black hair who appears to be her girlfriend. Then it moves from a variety of clips to focusing on two men who are standing near the wall and talking, closing in on them._

_“Alec! Are you even wearing a costume?” Jace’s voice laughs from above the camera. The man in question is in a full body suit, black and looking suspiciously like pajamas._

_Rolling his eyes, Alec reaches behind his head to grip some kind of hood. His costume only becomes somewhat more obvious as he draws it up and two ears poke up from the top of the hood._

_“You could have at least drawn on some whiskers or something if you were going for the most overused costume.” Jace points out, still out of frame._

_“I didn’t want to do it with a sharpie or something, and I don’t have make up at my place” Alec shrugs, bringing his cup back up to his lips._

_“I brought eyeliner with me.” Another voice offers, and the camera turns slightly to get the other man in frame._

_Magnus Bane has blue and green streaks in his hair, his makeup is shimmering. There are imprints of scales across his forehead and cheekbones, larger and rounder than the ones Izzy had done. The whole makeup look was done in greens and blues and iridescent shimmer. The camera only showed him from the waist up, but it got a good view of a mostly bare chest, except for a surplus of netting that was draped elegantly over his shoulders. The camera also caught Alec’s gaze drifting there at time or two._

_“Feel like giving Alec some whiskers?” Jace asked, deviousness clear in his tone._

_“Alexander?” Magnus’ gaze turned to Alec as he produced a thin black stick._

_Heaving a sigh, Alec’s turned to Magnus more fully, “Fine. I hope this will wash off easily.”_

_“I’ve got a few makeup wipes with me, I can give you one later. Or your sister might have one.” Magnus smiled._

_Ringed fingers brushed the underside of Alec’s chin and brought him closer. Very carefully, Magnus used the pen like eyeliner to draw along Alec’s nose. Once the cat nose was complete, he skillfully stroked the brush out to make the whiskers. It was hard to pick up in this light, but Alec might have gotten progressively more flushed as Magnus stared at his face so intently._

_“I could put some around your eyes too” Magnus smirked, fingers still holding Alec’s chin._

_“No, ah, no it’s okay, I’m good” Alec mumbled, drawing backwards and taking a hurried sip of his drink._

_“If you say so. But I think you’d look good with eyeliner, you have beautiful eyes.” Magnus smiles putting the eyeliner away._

_“Oh, he does. Not quite as good as me, but Izzy has put some on both of us” Jace says._

_“I knew I liked her. Which reminds me, I meant to find her to talk about the collab we’re planning. I’ll probably see you two later. It was nice to talk to you Alexander, sorry if I bored you” Magnus smiled, reaching up to adjust the scarf of netting._

_“I wasn’t bored. You made it interesting” Alec protested, watching Magnus as he walked off screen._

_The video switches to another clip, where Jace is in front of the camera again, this time with the girl with curly hair. Her darker skin glows in the dim lighting. She’s wearing a red top with a glowing circle in the chest and a pair of hoop earrings._

_“Iron man?” Jace guesses, and gets a light punch to his arm._

_“Ironheart” She corrects, rolling her eyes._

_“Close enough?” Jace grins, shrugging._

_“Not really” The young woman rolls her eyes._

_Jace turns his attention back to the camera, “So this is Maia everyone. I don’t think I’ve ever had you in a video with me, but she does the awesome series Drinks with Maia. When do I get to be in an episode?”_

_“You want to be in an episode” Maia raises a brow at Jace._

_“Hell yeah, good drinks and complaining about things. Sounds like a blast. I’m in” Jace grins._

_“Maybe, if you share your hangover smoothie recipe” Maia sighs._

_“I could be persuaded”_

_Another montage of party clips comes up as Maia and Jace’s conversation fades out. A clip of Jace holding up the camera while a group of them try to do the thriller dance with Magnus instructing, another of a tall dark-skinned man and Alec having a conversation on the couch. Finally, short clips pieced together show the camera exiting the party, getting into the back of a car, a hand fumbling with keys and then Jace flopping face first into the bed and the camera getting buried in the sheets._

_The sun is shining brightly in the next clip, as Jace adjusts the camera where it seems to be resting on a kitchen counter. He’s wearing a rumpled t-shirt and his hair is flopping into his face._

_“So, it’s officially November 1st and Halloween is over. It’s been a bit of a rough morning, but thankfully I’ve got this” Jace holds up a beverage of questionable color. “Hope all of you enjoyed what I was able to film of last night. It was a fun party. Most of them stayed overnight there, or at least that’s what I got from the half coherent text I got from Alec this morning” Jace laughed, leaning his elbows on the counter._

_“I’m not sure when I’ll have my next video up, I’m planning on trying to get good video of my new routine at some point. Also, I’ve got a new quick work-out routine for people on the go that I’ve been meaning to get around to doing. So, we’ll see. Thanks for watching!” Jace gives a little wave to the camera before the screen goes black._

_Two videos pop up, one is Jace’s last video and another appears to be randomly selected from all of his videos. His social media links are written around them in the same font as the first one in the video._

__  
**Kellyanne:** omg omg I love this and seeing everyone’s costumes  
 **JordanBane:** I watched Simon’s version of this but he didn’t get Mangus putting whiskers on Alec, that’s adorable.   
**MsWayland:** Jace looks so fucking hot in that devil outfit  
 **Robifitness:** what is in that hangover cure? Is it magic?  
 **IzzySays:** He totally asked me what Clary’s costume was going to be.


	5. Q&A #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to put up. Honestly I wanted to keep this going regularly, but a lot of stuff went down in the fandom and then real life took over. I also got called in as a pinch hitter for the Malec fic exchange and that was a lot of fun. If you're into zombie/post-apocolyptic AU's I recommend you check it out. I got a fantastic prompt. But thank you everyone for waiting and I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I'm sorry it's a little short.

AlecLightwood uploaded 11 months ago

_Once again, no fancy intro as the image on the screen begins as a blur and then focuses in on Alec sitting at his desk. This time he’s wearing a green sweater with leather detailing at the shoulders. His hair is still ruffled, though in a way that might actually be intentional rather than a product of actually rolling out of bed._

_“Hey guys! It’s Alec again. I was looking back through my recent videos and I realized that it had been a really long time since I’d done a Q &A. For everyone who doesn’t know how I do this, I tweeted asking for questions. If you’re not following me on twitter you can find the link in the description box below, or google it or something, it’s pretty easy to find. I don’t tweet a lot, but Izzy’s trying to get me to do it more often.” Alec picks up his phone and waves it demonstratively toward the camera, “Anyway, you asked a lot of great questions, and I’m going to take some time to answer them!” _

_The video cuts to a black screen with the words ‘Question #1’ in a rather plain font. Then the camera is back on Alec, who has his hazel eyes trained on his phone, thumb scrolling to get to the right question quickly._

_“Question number one; do you and Jace train together sometimes?” Alec grins and looks up at the camera, “Yeah, if you go back and check some of my videos, or some of his, you’ll probably see some of us working out together. Obviously, we’re brothers, so we grew up together and trained together. I don’t get over there nearly as often as I’d like right now because of competitions and university stuff, but I think we have plans for Sunday? I think Sunday.” Alec leans back in his chair a frown pulling at his lips like he’s genuinely trying to remember which day he and Jace had plans._

_The video cuts to another black screen the text ‘Question #2’._

_“Question number two; what is my favorite color? I know a lot of you think it’s black, which I guess makes sense because a lot of the clothes I wear. But, I don’t know black is just a really easy color to wear, you don’t have to worry so much about matching, and it’s an easy way to look a little more dressed up? But my favorite color is actually dark green, kind of like this sweater? Not neon or bright green, but that dark green that’s like pine, or the trees in the middle of the forest.” Alec makes an aborted motion with his hands like he was going to pull at the sleeves of his sweater, but realized that his phone is in his hand before he could get there._

_The screen cuts to black and another line of text, ‘Question #3’._

_“Question number three; do you like to cook? I don’t know how much I like to cook, but I like to think I’m decent at it. Honestly it was sort of a survival thing. My parents were both too busy to make things for us, Izzy rarely makes anything edible and Jace is alright at it, but never really has the patience for it. So, I ended up making a lot of the food in the house so we didn’t end up ordering takeout all the time. Though we still ordered a lot of takeout.” Alec laughed, glancing back down to his phone, “The minute that this video goes out I’m going to get a text from Izzy saying that her cooking isn’t that bad. But trust me, there’s a reason that I have both the fire department and poison control in my contacts. We had way too many accidental kitchen fires for one household.” His lips curled in a smirk._

_The screen cuts to ‘Question #4’._

_“Question number four; are you dating anyone? No” His face is deadpan._

_The video then quickly cuts to black and then says ‘Question #5’._

_“Question number five; what was the scariest moment of your life? I’ve got two answers to this, because they were two very different kinds of fear. The first, and more serious one is that a few years ago my little brother Max was very sick. That was probably the most scared I’d ever been in my life. For those of you who have gone through something like that, you probably know what I mean. But Max is my little brother, the baby of the family, and I was really scared we were going to lose him. Thankfully he recovered and got better, as a lot of you already know from his occasional appearances in these videos. He keeps saying he’s going to start his own channel one of these days.” Alec smile turns fond, “But for the second time I was scared it was much quicker. Jace convinced me to go bungee jumping with him after he broke up with his girlfriend. I’m not scared of heights really, but that doesn’t mean I’m totally prepared to jump off a bridge and go hurtling toward the ground. I honestly thought I was going to have a heart attack. It was a great rush of adrenaline, but not necessarily something I’d want to repeat.”_

_‘Question #6’._

_“Question number six; what was it like to meet MagnificentBane in person? Awesome, he’s a really great guy. I mean, I didn’t actually get to talk to him much the first time we met. We just kind of ran into each other while we were out getting coffee. But we got to talk more at Simon’s Halloween party. He’s smart, funny, and since I know a lot of you are wondering, yes he’s very beautiful in person. Seriously, I know some of you guys are his fans too, you should ask him to talk about his chemistry degree more. He doesn’t talk about it on his channel much because he doesn’t think anyone will be interested, but you should be. Magnus has this amazing way of explaining things that makes it easy to understand and follow along. So yeah, ask him about it, it’s fascinating.”_

_‘Question #7’_

_“Question number seven; did you have a stuffed animal as a kid? Yeah, when I was really little I had this stuffed bear that I slept with every night. My parents told me I had to stop sleeping with him around six or so? But I still have him around here somewhere,” Alec rolls back his desk chair and his brow furrows as he looks toward the closet. “Not quite sure, Jace and Izzy helped me pack when I moved and that meant things just sort of ended up in random places, I still have a few boxes that I need to go through.”_

_‘Last Question’_

_“Last question for the day; if I was stranded on a desert island, what three things would I bring? I was wondering when someone was going to ask this one, I can’t believe it took this long. First things first, I want my bow, it’ll be great for hunting but there’s also a trick you can use to start fires with the use of a bowstring. Secondly, a satellite phone, which feels a little bit like cheating. Third, one of those fancy straws that purifies water. Those are my three, but you guys probably have a lot better answers, feel free to leave a few down in the comments and I’ll probably be taking a look at them” Alec gestures to the bottom of the screen where the comment section is._

_Setting his phone down on the table with an audible thump, Alec links his fingers on the desk in front of him, looking back up at the camera. “That wraps up another Q &A video, I’m sorry if you asked a question and I didn’t answer it in the video, I don’t want to make these things too long. I also might have looked over your question because I’ve already answered it, there’s a playlist on my channel of all my Q&A videos if you want to check them out. I’m going to try and have another video up sometime in the next week. Thanks for watching and asking so many great questions, be sure to like and subscribe if you haven’t already!” _

_The screen goes black._

__  
**TiffanySlays:** Did anyone else notice that he implied he watches Magnus’ videos.   
**Lightwoodofmylife:** I’m totally on board with this ship  
 **fluffypuppy:** I totally get the fear of bungee jumping, why the hell do people want to jump off bridges on an elastic rope?  
 **MagnificentBane:** So this is the reason people are suddenly flooding my comments asking about my research. You’re too sweet Alexander.   
**junebug:** You could totally cook me something  <3  
 **workitoutwayland:** Izzy’s cooking is toxic.


	6. Thanksgiving Crafts! feat. MagnificentBane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start out by saying that I'm really sorry this took so long, it was kind of a lot of things that ran one into the other. First I wasn't able to access all my notes and previously written pieces for almost a month, and then I've been in a bit of a slump personally, along with the show cancellation being announced.   
> However, this chapter is a longer one, and contains some more Alec and Magnus interaction, though Alec is off screen.   
> This is definitely a slow burn, though it should be getting hotter soon.   
> I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be a Simon Vlog, and then after that should be a Magnus vlog which will be full on Malec interaction.

IzzySays uploaded 11 months ago  
 _Izzy’s now usual intro starts up on the screen, animated version of herself blowing a kiss to the camera. But rather than cutting immediately to the video, a title page with ‘Thanksgiving Crafting with Magnus!’ written in the same text that announces her channel name comes up immediately after. Little animated stars sparkle around Magnus’ name._

_Finally, the video cuts to what looks like a well-lit dining room, high ceilings, a collage of pictures on a pinboard in the background appear to be of the Lightwood siblings. Izzy sits in the center of the frame, only visible from the waist up because the large white dining table is taking up the lower half of the shot. Izzy looks beautiful as always in a stunning burgundy top with laces at the neckline that cut into a v-shape. Her dark hair falls free over her shoulders and she’s wearing more neutral makeup that includes a perfectly applied nude/brownish shade of lipstick._

_“Hello my beautiful subscribers! I’m here with another video for you all! And if you haven’t subscribed yet and find yourself having fun during this video, why don’t you?” Izzy blows a kiss at the camera similar to the way her animated version does. “I have a very special treat for you all today, and by special treat I mean a certain beautiful youtuber has graciously agreed to be in this video” She throws a particular look somewhere off to the right of the camera._

_“All of you probably know who it is because I probably spoiled it in the video title, but here’s Magnus Bane, also known as MagnificentBane!” Izzy gestures to her left and Magnus slides in from off camera and into the seat beside her. An unseen hand adjusts the camera so it’s centered on the two of them. Magnus looks perfectly polished as always, a gray t-shirt with a black jacket printed with silver patterns and orange detailing down the arms. His hair was spiked up, and his makeup, like Izzy’s was mostly neutral. When he turned his head to smile at Izzy there was a sparkle from an elaborate ear cuff that looked like leaves._

_“Hello my darlings!” Magnus waved dark painted nails at the camera, though his gaze flickered beyond it for a moment before returning to Izzy. “So, what exactly is it that we’re doing today Isabelle? I know we juggled around a lot of ideas” He laughed softly._

_“Well, I originally wanted to do a Thanksgiving food video, but Alec vetoed it” Izzy sighed, looking off camera again._

_The video helpfully supplies captions when Alec says “I didn’t want to have to call the fire department today” from off camera._

_“You don’t have any faith in us big brother!” Izzy protests, but there’s a smile pulling at her lips._

_Once again, captions are provided at the bottom as Alec’s disembodied voice says “I trust Magnus not to burn my kitchen down, but I don’t trust you not to accidentally kill Magnus.”_

_“Thank you, Alexander” Magnus smiles softly, looking off camera presumably in the direction of Alec, then turning back to Izzy. “So, if we’re not doing a food video, what are we doing?”_

_“Crafts! Three cute, easy, crafts that people probably used to do when they were kids.” Izzy grinned, “We even have a special camera set up to get some action shots.”_

_The screen changes to a topside view of the table, with Magnus’ and Izzy’s hands front and center. Izzy’s nails are a deep plum while Magnus’ are a glittery silver. Crafting supplies round the shot, glue, paper, paints of various colors. Izzy wiggles her fingers in frame._

_“We’re going to start out with the easiest one, the hand turkey” The video switched back from the view of the table to Izzy and Magnus._

_“Hand turkey?” Magnus looks at Izzy quizzically, amusement clearly turning at the corners of his mouth._

_“You know, where you trace your hand on a piece of paper and turn it into a turkey?” Izzy reached up to push her hair back behind her shoulders before leaning over so she could pull two pieces of paper toward them, “The thumb becomes the head and the fingers become the feathers. I think I made one in kindergarten or something.”_

_“I don’t think I’ve ever made one.” Magnus pulls one of the sheets of paper closer and then snags a box of colored pencils from off screen._

_“Well there’s a first time for everything!” Izzy grins, pulling another box of colored pencils in from off screen._

_There’s a switch once again to the top down view as Magnus and Izzy start tracing around their hands on the pieces of paper._

_“So, I know my viewers have been requesting for the two of us to do a video together for a long time” Magnus’ voice said from off screen as he lifts his hand away from the page to admire the traced shape._

_“Mine too, there were a lot of them who couldn’t believe we hadn’t met before that vlog I posted” Izzy laughs, picking up another colored pencil so she could start coloring in her turkey.  
“I had a lot of comments about that too, a lot of them know we’re at the same university, studying science so they assumed we’d know each other” Magnus added a cute little face for his turkey, long fingers wrapping around the colored pencil. _

_“Seriously guys, for one, we aren’t in the same fields of study in science. I’m a biology and pre-med, Magnus is studying chemistry. Two, I’m still in undergrad and Magnus is working on his Masters. There actually wasn’t very likely that we’d meet that way” Isabelle switched pencils to begin coloring in the fingers/feathers._

_“Though when I heard there was another science obsessed bisexual making videos on YouTube, I knew we had to meet at some point” Magnus voice was warm as he intricately added lines to the feathers.  
“And to everyone who is disappointed that we chose not to do a makeup video, you’re just going to have to check out Magnus’ channel later this week.” Izzy suggested coyly. _

_Their voices cut out and a cheery music plays as they finish up their projects. Finally, when both their hands drift away from their projects, the camera switches to the face on view with both of them holding up their projects._

_“I like how you’ve added all the feather detailing” Izzy grins, pointing over to where Magnus has sketched in beautiful feathers and altered the shape of the fingertips to get them to look more like feathers._

_“Well I appreciate your use of jewel tones, not exactly accurate, but birds aren’t really shaped like hands either” Magnus laughs._

_The video cuts and then returns to them sitting in the same positions, but two white canvases in front of them, along with two glasses of wine._

_“The second one is the more adult project, and one that you might actually be able to hang in your house if you’re not a parent” Isabelle grinned toward the camera, “We’re going to be making leaf prints. I-” There’s a pointed cough from off screen and Magnus starts laughing, “alright, Alec ran around and collected leaves that we’re going to dip in different colors of paint and use as stamps on the canvas.”_

_“That doesn’t quite explain what the wine is for, my dear” Magnus raised an inky brow, reaching out to wrap his fingers around the stem of the glass._

_“Well, adult crafting requires adult beverages” Isabelle grins, picking up her own glass to take a sip._

_“If we have too much, we might not make it to the third craft” Magnus pressed his grin to the edge of the glass before tipping it to drink._

_“We’ve got Alec here to supervise drunk crafting, so we’ll be fine” Isabelle waved a hand toward where Alec was presumably off screen._

_“I suppose I can’t mind if Alexander is the one supervising” Magnus winks at the same spot off screen and there’s a faint choking noise that a viewer can probably only hear if they turn their volume all the way up._

_The view switches back to their hands as they carefully dip different size leaves into bowls of paint and then press them to the canvases. Magnus is going for rich turquoise, purple, and maroon, while Izzy is sticking with a truer red, brown, orange and yellow._

_“What are your plans for Thanksgiving Magnus? Do you have any traditions?” Izzy asks while pressing delicately on the back of a leaf to get it to print nicely._

_“I do actually. Raphael, Ragnor, Cat and I spend Thanksgiving with our foster mother every year. It’s usually loud, and crowded. But we like to go back and help her make dinner. Cat is bringing Madzie this year too, and she’s really excited about it.” Magnus’ voice is soft and warm as he talks about his friends and family._

_“Madzie is her adopted daughter, right?” Izzy asks._

_“Right, she’s on Cat’s channel occasionally, they bake together, it's very cute” Magnus grabs a paper towel to wipe off some paint from his hands. “But what about you Isabelle, plans? Traditions?”_

_“Well, it’ll just be Me, Jace, Alec, and Max this year. We do have kind of a weird tradition though, I’m not sure if Alec or I have ever talked about it. But we always have gas station rotisserie chicken, whatever else we want from the gas station, and grandma lightwood’s green bean casserole” Izzy laughs and the camera view switches to the front view._

_“Why the gas station food?” Magnus is laughing, pausing in his crafting to give Izzy his full attention._

_“It’s kind of a funny story, kind of a sad story? My parents were always really busy when we were kids, they didn’t really think about holidays if there was work they could be doing somewhere else. So, our uncle Hodge was usually the one to spend holidays with us. But when I was…thirteen I think? Hodge couldn’t make it for some reason. Because of that, I decided I was going to make Thanksgiving dinner. Long story short, the whole thing went up in flames, literally. My big brother comes storming down the stairs because he hears fire alarm and is generally the biggest worrier on the planet. He finds me crying on the floor. So, what does Alec do? Cleans everything up, manages to save Grandma Lightwood’s casserole while Jace and I run down to the gas station a few blocks away to get the saddest looking rotisserie chicken and any other snacks. It was the best Thanksgiving.” Izzy’s lips curled into a soft smile as she looked down at the canvas in front of her._

_“Maybe I’ll have to try that sometime, gas station holidays. I imagine there’s a lot you could do with that” Magnus smiled, pulling his wine glass closer to take a sip._

_“I should make a series out of that, maybe I’ll make Alec and Jace do it with me” Izzy laughs, “Now come on, we should show these off, they turned out better than I expected” She hoists up her canvas, and Magnus follows, showing off two beautiful printed canvases._

_The video cuts again, back to the front view, but this time they are surrounded by various chocolate candies and a ceramic bowl._

_“Last one is a turkey again, but a more delicious one. Alec has heated up some chocolate to use as glue because apparently I’m not even allowed to use the microwave today” Izzy glares playfully off screen again._

_“Or you drank too much wine and were too lazy to do it yourself” Alec’s voice comes from off screen, but quiet enough that the captions were necessary again. Magnus laughs quietly into his hand._

_“Anyway, these are actually going to be a lot quicker. You just take two Oreos, and you dip the end of one in the chocolate and then stick it open like a book” Izzy demonstrates and Magnus follows, “Then you take a mini peanut butter cup and stick it in between them like this, and a Whopper for the head.”_

_“Then we use the candy corn for the feathers?” Magnus asked, already separating a few and indicating to the white Oreo cream to stick them in._

_“Yes! You also can cut the tip of one to make the beak. We have little icing bags for the feet and the eyes” Izzy gestures to all of them._

_The video plays music as it speeds through Izzy and Magnus bantering back and forth as they add little details to their turkeys and make a few more. Magnus gives his little army of turkey’s a collection of colorful bowties and Izzy has decided to make little hats out of icing globs._

_“And that’s it for Thanksgiving crafting! We’re going to go eat these little guys now and finish off the wine” Izzy picks up one of her creations and eyes it._

_“We should do this again, maybe invite Maia so we can have some themed cocktails too” Magnus grins._

_“That’s an amazing idea, and should happen whether or not there’s a camera around. For now though, that’s the end of the video. Thank you so much Magnus for coming over and crafting with me. Alec! Come over and say goodbye!” There’s a shuffling sound in the background and then a brief glimpse of a faded t-shirt, dark hair, and a waving hand on the right side of the video before it disappears._

_“Thank you everyone for watching and keep a look out for Magnus’ video in the next week!”_

_Izzy and Magnus wave at the camera before the video cuts to Izzy’s usual social media page._

**Lightwoodofmylife:** MY SHIP IS SAILING GUYS.  
 **DoitforIsabelle:** What shade of lipstick is that? It’s beautiful on you  <3  
 **MundaneMaureen:** Izzy was totally looking at Alec when she talked about Magnus being beautiful.   
**JoysMadness:** I’m going to have to try that leaf print thing, though I doubt it will turn out that great.   
**AlecsMagnus:** Anyone else hear Alec losing it off screen when Magnus flirted with him? Also, that Magnus is literally the only one I’ve ever heard call Alec ‘Alexander’?   
**archwood3:** I've been waiting for this collaboration FOREVER, seriously Magnus and Izzy are so beautiful I can't.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway! I hoped you liked it, feel free to let me know what you liked and didn't like. I really appreciate every comment.  
> You can find me on tumblr [here](http://lilyhearted.tumblr.com).


End file.
